No Matter What
by Scarlett-Fitzpatrick
Summary: Join Severus as he embarks on a life with the one woman who can understand him. Not a story for under 18. BDSM themes and Domestic Discipline later.
1. In the Begining

_Okay so I'm only doing this once so listen up if you recognize it then it isn't mine! If it's new or unusual it's mine or a variation of something that was already created._

_This isn't going to be a children's story, but for the first few chapters I will have it very mild because their relationship is developing and I don't want to rush it too much._

_One last note ignore Severus being in love with Lily and Dumbledore being gay that is not in my story! Now on with the fun!_

The first time Severus Snape saw Bryn Dumbledore she was hiding in her father's robes, and all he could do was sneer at her. She was a blood traitor's daughter after all, even if he was a powerful blood traitor. His mother only ever spoke to Dumbledore if his father beat her too badly.

The first time Severus Snape ever notice Bryn Dumbledore she sat at her mother's desk with her seven year old smile and her blue eyes contrasting starkly with her fiery red hair. Even as a eleven year old first year he knew she was small for her age and then her found that weakness as something her could later use to torment her. Now if only she would get out from behind her parents robes.

The first time Severus Snape ever heard Bryn Dumbledore teased by James Potter he felt the need to protect her as no one ever protected him. If Potter did it then others would soon follow. Besides he was supposed to tease her not Potter. Potter would be cruel, as would he, but Potter was an ass. No one he teased deserved it, and neither did this girl.

The first time Severus Snape felt truly cared for was when Bryn Dumbledore stopped Sirius Black from hexing him to look like a pig. Not that he needed a second year blood traitors help mind you, but the thought counts, and she was a Slytherin. Known for her cunning, it wasn't that hard to accept her help.

The first time Severus Snape kissed Bryn Dumbledore it was after the Slytherin beat the Gryffindors at Quidditch. He didn't really mean to do it. It just kind of happened. Once he kissed her he never wanted to stop. All he wanted to do was feel her warm skin and her soft lips. He wanted to smell her floral scent mixed with that of whatever potion she had brewed that day. He wanted to feel the shocks running through his body and see the wonder in her eyes showing she felt it too. He just wanted to be near her if that was all he could get.

The hardest day of Severus Snape's life was the day he graduated. He had been tormented, made fun of and pushed aside, but he had also gotten an education, made a friend or two, made top marks for the school's history, beaten Gryffindor at Quidditch for the house cup for the first time in Hogwarts history, and he found the love of his life.

Only time would tell how the next four years would go, but everyone needs someone to help them when they make mistakes and everyone needs to find someone who loves them no matter what. Severus knew no matter what he loved Bryn, but to insure he didn't his mother made the worst mistake for him, and in four years he wasn't sure if Bryn would still love him, but what could he do now? If he didn't do his mother's Dark Lord's bidding he'd be cast out and disowned. All he could do was wait it out and remain faithful to the woman he loved above all others. Now if he could just explain the situation to her. She might understand.

_Alright guys review if you want I may add Bryn's POV if you'd like more adequate descriptions of character's in the next chapter. Bryn is four years younger than Severus and so she's a third year. I'm not really sure how often I'll update, but I'll try to be timely no promises though. This kind of sets up how their relationship has progressed through the years. If you review anonymously I will simple ignore what your comment is if it's hurtful I really don't like not being able to defend myself._


	2. Telling Bryn

_I'm far too impatient to wait so I'm going to go ahead and write chapter two starting seconds after posting chapter one yahoo, so let's see how it goes!_

I walked up to the house I'd come to many times as a boy with my mother. It was very intimidating when I had been younger, but now at seventeen it just looked like another house that was gander than my own. My love was in hat house and I was going to have to tell her, we'd promised each other honesty after Lestrange tried to rape her last year. I'd hexed him bald for it, but Bella retaliated by hexing Bryn to look like a house elf. It was funny until I saw her face look so betrayed. After that I promised I would only avenge her towards people who weren't dating her friends.

When I finally made it up the pathway to Dumbledore manor I stop for a moment to gather my thoughts, but before I could raise my fist to knock Levi, the house elf who had taken care of Bryn for a good portion of her life, answered the door.

"Master Snape Levi is so glads to see you the Miss is very upsetted . She says Miss Cissy is gettings married and alls of her friends have leaved Hogwarts and now she'll be all alones and Levi just tries to comfort mistress, but mistresses' mother says she will be fine once she gets back to school. I dunno though is Master Snape going to leave school too. Oh Missus will be very sad then. Poor Misstress she is so sad! Oh nos Levi wasn't supposed to tell yous how sad she is Levi must punish himself!"

"LEVI! Calm down and stop hitting yourself with the poker. It is okay I will tell your Mistress that it's okay. Besides she needs you to keep her happy and it you punish yourself you'll be too weak to care for her. Now go about your chores and I'll see how Bryn is."

I didn't give the elf a chance to answer before I bolted up the stairs to Bryn's room. Once I got there I look around the semi familiar room. It had Periwinkle walls with a black wrought iron bed that had soft silk gray canopy, and matching pillows and sheets. Her Cover was a Lighter shade of Periwinkle than the walls and the furniture was usually black or gray. She had a Periwinkle colored rocking chair though, and sliver picture frames. Books were scattered about everywhere and she had her trunk half unpacked laying open in the dead center of the room. Her Small form was curled into a ball clutching the light brown monkey I'd gotten her for Christmas. Her small form was shaking and I could easily see the bones of her shoulder blades poking though the tank top she was wearing.

I sat behind her on the bed and pulled her slightly shaking form into my lap. I suddenly felt like telling her now wouldn't be a good idea, but I figured the longer I kept it from her the angrier she'd be besides I couldn't stand keeping it to myself anymore. If she didn't accept me I'd simple slit my own throat to avoid the brand that would be put onto my wrist sooner than I'd like.

"Bryn I have something I need to tell you and it won't ease how your feeling, but I'm trying to uphold my promise to you. You know how my mother feels about your family, and I don't think that way , but she doesn't like how close we are. She doesn't care about my happiness just the rising Dark Lord, and I've been promised to him via blood promise since I was two. Bryn I have to become a Death Eater, because if I don't I'll die. It isn't my choice, and I.." She cut off my insane ramblings with a kiss.

"Sev I know you would never make this choice of your own violations, and I'd rather you join something that you do believe in, but I can' lose you either. I love you Sev and nothing can change that. Just make me one promise." In my relief is said the one word that did me in.

"Anything"

_(I thought about stopping here just FYI)_

"Sev let me try to find a way to release you from this cure. Please, your mother did this to you and I want to help end it for you. I also want you to let me help heal your injuries. It will be difficult for you to get treatment after you've been marked please let be help you."

"Bryn you'll be at school Otherwise I'd let you I trust you more than mediwitches anyway."

"Look dad ahs the place in Hogsmade I can get him to let you stay there since we never use it anyway. And before you say anything I'll even make you may rent so it isn't a handout. I have a secret way to get to the house from school. That house was owned my Salazar Slytherin at one point. So there is a pathway from the dungeons to the house."

"Bryn I love you more than anything else in this cruel world."

"Not as much as I love you."

"I suppose it is harder to love me than it is to love you."

With that we say chatting about friends and I held her until Levi came in to get us for dinner.

_Okay guys I've thought about his and I've decided the story is going to go until Bryn graduates as a year per chapter then it won't be as long plus we can skip ahead to the difficulties of their relationship. Bryn is going to graduate the year Voldy get defeated by Harry for the first time. Then my more exciting ideas can come into play. I really feel the need to show they do love each other unconditionally and I don't want people to wonder how they got there. Please feel free to say something if you'd like a one-shot depicting something you've got a question about I'm thinking about writing their first kiss as a one-shot. I have a longer version of that paragraph so just tell me if you would like one in particular._


	3. Locking Her Out

_I'm sorry to those of you who have wanted to read chapter three, but I've had a sick baby. Not a good excuse, but the best one I've got (poor Jagger his mommy is so mean to him). It's not just me though my husband told his boss that if his kid wasn't such a big bag of puck and fever he'd have been on time._

_I'd like to give special thanks to __**moon82993**__ who took the extra two seconds to review. Not that I'll do this for everyone, but I'm gifting this chapter to her as a present to know I wrote it with two hours of sleep and a screaming baby trying to eat my keyboard it's a special honor I hate my own kid right now(let all the bad parent reviews begin). Now on with the production._

During the next year Severus did live in the Dumbledore's Hogsmade home, but longed for more comfort than a house that he rented to ease his girlfriend's mind. She would sneak in almost every night and spend time with him and usually she had to heal a wound or two.

Bryn would trek to see him without fail, but he knew she was neglecting her work. She would always say it didn't matter, but he knew she wouldn't let him have gotten away with that , and his inner scholar said that she deserved better than to put off her learning for him.

He did the only thing he could. He started warding the passageway she came through.

BPoV

Bryn was extremely upset when she found that one night she couldn't get through the secret passageway she'd taken most of the time she'd lived at Hogwarts and she wondered why that was. Her mother couldn't know, she was far too unperceptive of her daughter's rebellious streak, her father could know, he seemed to be nearly omniscient unlike that awful Hufflepuff Sybil, but he knew she used that passageway to visit Severus and didn't mind as long as she never missed any classes.

Suddenly she was struck with a thought. Maybe Severus had the passageway warded. As sudden as the revelation hit her she was pulling out a quill and ink to write to the bastard boyfriend of hers. It would be something his university teachers would be proud of too the very idea that she couldn't heal his wound that very well may kill him scared her more than anything else in this world. No one else would care for Severus. St. Mungo's only helped people after checking their arms for the Mark.

With that she sent the letter to Severus using Fawkes her familiar.


	4. Time Skip

_So it's been a while guys I'm sorry! My baby was really sick we wound up have to put him in the ICU for a few days, and then Christmas hit. I then proceeded to become an f-ing Nazi about hand washing and sanitizer around my baby. My husband kidnapped him earlier because he couldn't stand me anymore._

_I want to thank everyone who wished for Jagger's recovery it meant the world to me that people cared! Just an FYI updates will pick up soon, but my mother-in-law was evicted and my husband wants her to live here. I just want to point out that she sees me as the bitch that shacked up with her baby then proceeded to dupe him into marriage. Fun fun fun!_

_So now that my first time mommy hormones have had their kick, about the story:_

_If you hate me after this chapter don't. I'm trying to form Bryn and Severus into a better match. I also would appreciate suggestions for the story!_

SPoV

If McGonagall wanted to talk to me I went. No matter what. I don't really know why I did, but a part of me knew she would tell me if Bryn was hurt_. _

"Severus, nice to see you again please sit down," I could tell she was going to say something she didn't feel I would take well. "Coffee, tea, anything?" After I shook my head she continued. "Severus I would appreciate if you'd wait to respond to what I have to say until I say everything I need to tell you. Now Albus and I have talked extensively about a great number of things regarding Bryn and her activities. We've decided she needs to date a boy her own age. Severus you're almost eighteen and Bryn is fourteen she needs a boy her own age. Now before I continue this has nothing to do with you being what you are, Bryn has assured us that your….allegiances have nothing to do with you and everything to do with your age this I promise. We've sealed the passage to the house from the school and Bryn has been informed. Please think of what's best for her."

"Minerva I know why you feel this way, but I must tell you once she's seventeen I intend to pursue her again if she'll have me that is."

*TWO YEARS LATER*

BPoV

I had been shocked when Mother told me how easily Severus ended our relationship, but was able to realize he'd still want me after I was older and Mother couldn't forbid it any longer. The summer before my seventh year I was going to spend the summer with a friend of mine, but she was leaving early so I was meeting her at the train station.

I stepped off the train at platform 9 ¾, and looked around. I was odd seeing the place all my friends came several times a year every year. Usually we flooed to the castle a month in advance and stayed a month after. During my internal musings I was grabbed from behind and dragged to a secluded corner. From there my captor apperated to some unknown location…

Through the swirl of colors I saw a throne room begin to materialize in front of me.

"WELL WELL WELL IF IT ISN'T DUMBLEDORE'S PRINCESS! You know Miss Dumbledore your father has no control here!" came a serpentine voice. Suddenly it hit me I'd been kidnapped, by Voldemort no less!

SPoV

When she was thrown in front of the Dark Lord I was surprised. Her fiery hair had become a rather Malfoy-esque shade of blonde and her eyes seemed more guarded than the last time I'd seen her. It wasn't like her to change so drastically, but who knows maybe she'd changed slowly of the last two years.

"Severus help the lady up." Once I'd completed my task I saw the tears brimming in her eyes, and I wasn't even sure if she knew who I was yet.

"Don't dawdle I have an announcement! Good! Now everyone meet the girl who will become Queen of the wizarding and muggle worlds once I'm successful!" In the sea of cheers I saw red. This monster wouldn't claim someone so sweet and innocent! He couldn't she was supposed to be happy and successful and everything I'd never be able to be because I turned her away. It wasn't supposed to be her that got sucked into this mad man's crazy quest for power!

I watched at the love of my life's tears couldn't be held in anymore.

"Severus take her to her rooms I have to think some things over." With that command I led her down the dark corridor to a room I knew didn't represent her at all, it was done entirely in Slytherin colors.

"Why me Severus why?"

"Your Albus' daughter Bryn having you as his Queen would be a bigger blow to him. I don't know why he chose now, but he did and soon we will all have much much more to worry about."

"is he…Is he going to…You know…._claim _me?"

"Tonight? No, but once you graduate you'll be marked and most likely taken in front of everyone."

"I don't want him to take my virginity Sev….i was saving it."

"He doesn't care. If I where you I'd give it to whoever you're dating and be glad you gave it."

"I wouldn't give Gildroy my virginity if you paid me all the gold in Gringots."

"You're dating Lockhart! I don't understand!"

"Who I date is none of your concern anymore Severus Tobias Snape! You didn't want me! You ended through my mother!"

"Your mother wouldn't let me see you Bryndolynn Christina Dumbledore, and if you think I left because I didn't care your daft. Once I return you to your father I'll explain. I must go I'm being summoned."

_Ha-ha up next they'll talk with Albus and much more will be revealed! I'm going to warn you they won't have sex until Voldy is gone for the first time. It's also about the time Harry would've been born so close to her graduation Voldy will be defeated. I'm gunna ask this, and I don't want flames , just constructive criticism, am I going too fast? Let me know I just wanna get to the real plot, but I want to define their characters first._


End file.
